Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic transactions and, more particularly, to techniques for automatically generating an electronic receipt from a Point of Sale (POS) and transmitting the electronic receipt to an identified recipient at a predetermined point in time in the future.
Related Art
It is common for consumers to perform online transactions with an ever-increasing number of online merchants that may or may not have a physical real world counterpart. The popularity of online merchants is partially attributable to the ease and convenience of making and keeping track of online transactions when compared to transactions at physical commercial locations.
Merchants at physical commercial locations are also seeking to incorporate certain electronic transaction features to increase the ease and convenience of making and keeping track of transactions performed at the physical location. However, neither the online merchants nor merchants at physical commercial locations have fully utilized the potential of electronic transactions to create a better shopping experience for their customers.
Therefore, while existing electronic transactions have been generally adequate for their intended purpose, their capabilities have not been fully utilized in certain aspects. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to more fully utilize capabilities of electronic transactions to improve the shopping experience of customers that are shopping at online merchants and at physical commercial locations.